Thanks to remarkable advances in information communication technology and semiconductor technology, supply and use of an electronic device (e.g., a mobile terminal) are rapidly increasing. As the electronic device is widely supplied, the electronic device provides various contents to a user.
Various electronic devices which can be directly worn on a body are under development. Such wearable electronic devices can include, for example, a Head Mounted Device (HMD), smart glasses, a smart watch, a smart wristband, a contact lens-type device, a ring-type device, a shoe-type device, a clothes-type device, and a glove-type device. As such a wearable device is directly worn on the human body or the clothes, it can dramatically enhance portability and user accessibility.
Among the various examples of the wearable electronic device, the HMD, which can be worn on a user's head, can present a 360-degree panorama image at a position near user's both eyes and thus provide a realistic image to the user.